


Bath Rhymes

by Liviconnor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, desecration of nursery rhymes, silliness, this little piggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviconnor/pseuds/Liviconnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bathing Arthur after a long day of training knights, Merlin plays with Arthur's toes.  Turns out, Arthur rather likes the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Rhymes

"Merlin," Arthur said, "What on earth are you doing?"

Merlin looked up. "Washing your feet, what does it look like I'm doing?" He held up the wash cloth as if to prove his point.

Arthur scooted back in the tub, sloshing the water about. "You were… wiggling… my toes."

Merlin blinked. "Well, yes. This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home."

Arthur stared at him. "What are you going on about?"

"You know! The little piggies," Merlin said, as if that explained anything at all.

"What piggies? You're giving me a bath, not rabbiting on about swine."

Now it was Merlin's turn to stare. "Did nobody ever do 'This little piggy' on your toes, Arthur?"

"Clearly not," Arthur said. "Whatever ridiculous peasant thing you're talking about. My feet are not 'piggies,'"

Merlin took hold of one of Arthur's feet again. "This is how you do it. 'This little piggy went to market," he said, wiggling one toe, "and this little piggy stayed home."

Arthur scoffed.

"This little piggy ate roast beef," Merlin continued, "And this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went 'wee wee wee,' all the way home." With that, he kissed the littlest toe, and put Arthur's foot down.

 

As they curled into bed, Arthur leaned to kiss Merlin, just behind his ear.

“I think I need a reminder,” he murmured.

“Of what?” Merlin asked.

“The bit about the pigs. What was it?”

Merlin took his hand before saying, “This little piggy went to market...” and going through, finger by finger, to lay a kiss on his pinky. “But you should only do it on toes.”

“Of course,” Arthur said. “Though while I'm learning I should practice as much as I can.”

“Mm,” Merlin agreed. “First knight's got to be good at everything, hasn't he?”

“So lay back and let me practice,” Arthur said. He scooted over Merlin to push him onto his back.

“Now,” he said. “This little piggy,” and he kissed one ear, “went to market.” He licked the edge, nibbled the lobe, sucked it into his mouth to make Merlin gasp.

“This had better not be a lead-in to a terrible sow's ear joke,” Merlin said, and Arthur only delved his tongue into Merlin's ear, making Merlin's cock harden against his leg.

“Of course not,” Arthur said. “Now what came next?”

“Stayed home.”

“This little piggy stayed home,” Arthur corrected, and went to work on Merlin's nipples. Merlin buried his hands in Arthur's hair, yanked at it to hear Arthur's gasp of pleasure/pain.

Finally Arthur pulled back. “Next?”

“-Ate, oh Arthur really?”

“What was it?” Arthur asked, all false innocence.

“Ate roast beef, and you know it you prat.” Merlin said.

“That's right. This little piggy ate roast beef,”Arthur said, and with a shit-eating grin, inched downwards.

“Arthur, you giant cocksucker, only you would turn nursery rhymes into a- oooh- a blowjob, dear god don't stop.”

“It's all for the learning process,” Arthur insisted, but Merlin grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down.

“Back to the roast beef,” Merlin said. “Yes, like that,” and he pushed his hips forward, holding Arthur's head to fuck his mouth. Arthur gasped around Merlin's cock, almost gagged on it, drooled until Merlin's balls were wet. His eyes were closed, and his cheeks were flushed, and perverse use of childhood memories or not, Merlin had never seen anything so hot as Arthur's lips tight around his cock.

He came harder than all ten piggies combined, and through the haze he saw streaks of white on Arthur's face, dripping from his lips, on his fingers as he milked him through the end of his orgasm.

“So,” said Arthur a few minutes later, “which little piggy came next?”


End file.
